


Riddick's Beginnings

by sleepingdragon



Category: Fast And Furious - Fandom, Pitch Black - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingdragon/pseuds/sleepingdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original family that started Riddick's life wakes up from Cryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

*DISCLAIMER* I do not own FF or CoR nor do I make any money from this story.

 

 

Dom stood in front of the judge with his family standing beside him. They had finally been captured by Hobbs and were now waiting to hear what their sentence would be. Hobbs had said something about a new prison that they would most likely be put in. The judge came out of his office and sat at his desk. 

He said, “Dominic Torreto, Mia Torreto, Vince Holloway, Leon Stoddard, and Brian O’Conner. The five of you have many charges leveled against you today. Grand theft auto, monetary theft, vehicular manslaughter, and those are just a few of the charges. It has been decided that you will be imprisoned for four hundred years in cryo stasis.”

Dom’s breathing quickened and he said, “You can’t do that to Mia. She’s three months pregnant!”

“She will still be three months pregnant in four hundred years, Mr. Torreto. Cryo has proven to be perfectly safe for the pregnant women.” 

They were lead away and taken to a medical facility. They were scrubbed and given plain white clothes to wear into the cryo stasis pods. Dom and Mia were put into their pods first followed by Brian. Vince and Leon were strapped into their pods last.

The doctor who was overseeing the procedure asked, “Anything you wanna say to each other before we close the lids?” 

Dom looked at his family and said, “See you in four hundred years.” 

Brian smiled his big, sunny smile and said, “May not be the best time to mention this but, Mia and I aren’t together. We haven’t been for about six months. Also, the baby’s not mine.”

Dom laughed and said, “I’ve known that for a while, Brian. I caught Vince sneaking out of her room early one morning. Vince, when we wake up you’re making an honest woman out of her.” 

Vince smiled and said, “You’re damn right, Bro. I asked her to marry me just before Hobbs caught us.” 

Mia gave her own smile and said, “Have sweet dreams, boys. See you when we wake up.” 

Leon just said, “Night, guys. May we wake up feeling well rested.” 

With that the doctor pressed the button to close the pods and start the chemicals that would put the five people to sleep. He watched as they dropped off to sleep one by one. Once they were all asleep he and his helpers moved them down to the holding pens for the duration of their sentence.


	2. Waking Up

The years rolled by and life went on around the prison that held the Torreto family. A hundred years into their sentence their pods were loaded onto a spaceship and taken to a new place. Over the years people who saw them wondered what they had done to be placed in stasis for so long. Every hundred years they were moved to a new planet. At the end of their four hundred years they were on the planet Crenshaw. 

Their pods opening surprised the guys who were checking their stats. The head warden read the instructions that had been placed in each pod. He looked at the five people who were lying on tables in the infirmary and sighed as he got the records he would need to integrate these people into their new lives. He pulled up a list of names that had been incarcerated with them before so that they could choose new names for their new lives. The next several hours were tense for the warden and the doctors as they waited for the group to wake up.

The first to begin to wake was Brian. He shifted around for almost an hour before he actually opened his eyes to look around. When he saw the white walls of the infirmary he moaned softly and closed his eyes again for a minute before snapping them open again and sitting up. Well, he tried to sit up anyway. He found that he was too weak to sit up so he settled for trying to speak. One by one the rest of the team began to come awake. Over the next month they went through rehabilitation and being introduced to the world as it was now. One day they were sitting at their table looking over the list of names they were given to choose from when the warden and head doctor came up to them.

The warden said, “We found a relative of yours in the system, Mr. Torreto. There’s only one problem.” 

“What’s that?” 

“He’s wanted for multiple counts of murder. The last communication on him was that he was in the custody of the mercenary Johns. He’ll most likely be put in a double max slam before you ever get to meet him.”

Brian looked perplexed for a minute and then asked, “How can he be a relative of Dom’s? Mia and Dom didn’t have any other family. Unless there was a distant relative that ya’ll didn’t know about.” 

The doctor shook his head and said, “According to records your DNA was extracted just after you were put under and then frozen. Almost fifty years later it was used to impregnate several women. The women were all part of an experiment to produce a better soldier. Some of the kids escaped and managed to live normal lives even if those lives were extremely long. Over the years your blood ran true and over half of the males born were identical to you. When the human race left Earth your descendants were some of the first to breed with the inhabitants of another planet. The race were known as Furiyans from the planet Furya. There aren’t very many Furiyans left in the universe. Your descendant is one of them.”

Mia patted her slightly rounded stomach and said, “He’s not alone any more. How many prisons has he escaped from?” 

The warden laughed and said, “I think the only one he hasn’t escaped from is Crematoria and that’s only because he hasn’t been there yet.”

Dom nodded and said, “We’ll keep our first names and take his last name, Warden. What is his name, anyways?”

“His full name is Richard B. Riddick but, no one calls him Richard. His last name has become something of a title for him. People don’t just call him Riddick, they call him ‘The Riddick’. It would be easier on you if you didn’t take his name.”

Dom shook his head and said, “Family is everything, Warden. The name Torreto is our past and we only want to look to the future so, we will take the last name of our only family in this new world of ours.” 

“Very well, Mr. Torreto. What about the rest of you? Have you decided which names you’ll be using?” 

Vince opened his mouth to make a scathing retort but, Brian beat him to it saying, “Dom just told you, Warden. Family is everything and the family is taking Riddick’s last name. We may not all be blood kin but, we’re still a family in all the ways that matter.” 

Dom smiled at Brian before saying, “Besides, no sense in changing Mia’s last name only to have to change it again when she and Vince get married.”

Vince nodded and said, “I was going to change my name when we got married instead of her doing it.” 

Mia smiled at him and then said, “I agree with Brian. Though, if Leon doesn’t want to have the same last name then it is his choice.” 

“Nah, Mia. Jesse and I used to talk about changing our last names to Torreto all the time. We just never got around to asking you and Dom if we could. I’m going with the family name. Leon Riddick sounds pretty cool actually.”


	3. More Family

The warden shook his head at how loyal these people were to each other and then said, “Oh! Another prisoner awoke today from your original time. Maybe you know him? There’s no papers with him except a note saying that he belongs to your group.”

The five looked at each other and then bolted out of the room and down the hallways to the infirmary. 

Brian was the first to reach the wake-up room and cried out, “Rome!” 

The others watched as Brian ran hand over the big black man’s bald head and Mia said, “One more of the family is with us.” 

Everyone nodded and they pulled up chairs to wait for Rome to wake up. As they waited they talked about what they would do for a living now. 

“Well, cars are no longer viable as they are no longer around. We’ll either have to learn how to work on spaceships and other machines or go a completely different direction. What do ya’ll think?”

Brian smiled and said, “I say we learn what we can about working on spaceships and such. The world will always need mechanics.” 

Dom nodded and said, “Right you are, Brian. We’ll get the books needed to learn how space age machines work.” 

“Ya’ll don’t be quiet I’m gonna beat ya’ll down good.” 

Brian got up and said, “Hey there, sunshine. How do you feel after a four hundred year sleep?” 

“Why can’t I move my limbs, bro? What’s wrong with me?” 

“Man, you’ve been asleep for four hundred years while being frozen. It’ll take a little while for your muscles to remember how to work. Don’t worry about it though. It won’t take long for you to get back to your normal self.”

“So, what are ya’ll talking about over there?” 

“What we’re gonna do when we leave here. We’re planning to learn all about spaceships and how to fix them. How about you? Wanna join us, Rome?”

“Why not, bro? So, what’s this the warden was saying about a new name?”

“We get to choose a new name for our new lives. We’re all keeping our first names but we’re taking the last name of one of Dom’s descendants. We’re all gonna be Riddick.” 

“Roman Riddick. Rome Riddick. Nah, man. I think I’ll go another way on my name. What other names you got?”

Vince pulled the list of names he’d held onto out of his jacket pocket and began reading off names while Brian tagged ‘em to Rome’s name either first or last. Rome would either laugh at them or curse at Brian for the names he came up with. Finally, Rome picked the last name Wolfe.

Brian smirked and said, “You always wanted to be the cool man with the cool name. Alright, Roman Wolfe. This new world of ours will never know what hit it.” 

The warden came up to them and said, “As soon as your friend here is mobile we’ll be putting you guys on a ship to New Mecca. We’ll give you enough currency so that you can get a good start on your new lives.” 

Brian nodded and said, “Thanks, Warden. We can’t wait to get out of here. The hospitality is great but, none of us want Mia and Vince’s baby to be born anywhere near a prison.” 

Dom smiled and said, “Not to mention that we need to find a preacher to marry them two. How long until Rome is up and about?”

“The doctor said it shouldn’t be too long. Now, on the ship to New Mecca you’ll be put into cryo-stasis as the trip is too long for anyone to make it while awake. Since it won’t be a long sleep your muscles won’t have a chance to freeze up so you won’t have to go through this when you wake up.” 

Rome sighed and said, “But, I just woke up from cryo!” 

Brian laughed and said, “It’ll be quick, bro. Just long enough to get us to our new home and far away from prison.” 

“Okay. Sounds good to me.” 

They all worked daily with Rome to get him moving as soon as possible. Finally, the day came when Rome was moving about on his own. The warden flagged down a passing ship and gave them everything he could to help them start anew.


	4. Leaving Prison

They were being shown to their stasis pods when Brian stopped and starred at one of the pods. 

Mia asked, “What is it, Brian?” 

“The guy in this pod is awake. Well, pretty much awake. He knows we’re here and that we’re talking about him.”

She looked at him and said, “He has the same build as Dom. Do you think he’s our relative? Maybe we’ll be able to actually meet him when we arrive at New Mecca.”

Brian smiled and said, “There is every possibility of it, Mia. Let’s get to our pods so that this trip is done more quickly and we get to meet him.” 

They quickly got to their pods and entered them. Mia rested her hands on her stomach as her pod closed and went to sleep with a smile on her lips. The next thing she knew was pain as she fell out of her pod. Vince was the first one to reach her side and helped her get up. They looked around and saw ten other people standing around the wreckage of the ship. 

They got up slowly and Dom asked, “What the hell happened?”

The short, stocky blonde wearing a blue vest spun around at the sound of his voice swinging a shotgun around to point at him.

“How the hell did you get free, Riddick?”

Brian smiled brightly and said, “You’ve got the wrong Riddick at gun point, blondie.”   
“What do you mean? There’s only one Riddick.”

“Well, from what I understand the Riddick you know has to wear goggles to be out in the bright light. Does it look like he’s wearing goggles out here in the bright sunlight? Not to mention that his clothes are completely different.”

The blonde haired woman who seemed to be in charge held up a hand and said, “There’s an easy way to determine what is going on here, Johns. We’ll all just go inside and see if Riddick is still where you left him.” 

They all trooped into the ship’s wreckage and Johns quickly lead the way to where he had secured his prisoner. To his surprise Riddick was still there.

Riddick raised his head and asked, “You bringing the kiddies down to get a look at the big, bad killer, Johns?”

The woman said, “One of the passengers looks exactly like you and we were worried.” 

Riddick snorted and said, “Lady, there ain’t no one out there who looks exactly like me. I’m the last of my family.”

Dom stepped closer and said, “Well, I’m the first of our family. You’re not alone any more, Richard.” 

Riddick sneered and said, “No one calls me Richard. Who are you?” 

“I just told you. I’m the originator of you family line. My name is Dominic Riddick. With me are my sister Mia, her fiancé Vince and our chosen brothers Leon and Brian.”

“That’s nice. How did you get here if you originated the line? Shouldn’t you be pretty much dead by now?”

“We were put into cryo-stasis four hundred years ago and my DNA was stolen and used after we were frozen.”

Johns sneered and asked, “And why were you frozen for four hundred years?” 

Brian laughed and said, “We pissed off the wrong people at the wrong time. You don’t need to know more than that, Johns.” 

Johns huffed and then stormed out of the ship. 

Mia turned to the other woman and asked, “Would it be possible for us to get a little time with Richard?” 

The woman nodded and said, “I can keep Johns busy for about an hour. After that he’ll come barging in here to make sure you haven’t freed Riddick.” 

“Thank you for your help.” said Brian. 

Once she was outside Dom grabbed the pair of dark goggles that were hanging from a protrusion of metal and quickly replaced the blindfold that Johns had tied around the other man’s head. Riddick opened his eyes when he felt the goggles being put in place. He looked at the people in front of him and was actually surprised to see that the man in front of him actually did look exactly like him.

“Wow! We really are related. Did we start out as Riddick?” 

“No, we started out as Torreto. We liked your name better so changed our name to yours.” 

“Why were you put in cryo for four hundred years?” 

“Hi-jacking on the highway. Then we had a heist in another country. We were caught. The cops were tired of us slipping away so, they put us in cryo for four hundred years.”

Riddick sniffed the air and said, “Someone in here is breeding. It’s multiples at that.” 

Mia put her hands over her stomach and smiled at Vince. 

Riddick smiled at the two before turning back to Dom and saying, “You talked about the cops being tired of ya’ll escaping all the time. I guess getting out of tight places is a family trait.”

Brian smiled and said, “Naturally. We’re a very slippery bunch. Don’t worry, Richard. I don’t think you’ll have to worry about your next visit to the slam for a while after this.”


	5. Welcome to Hades

Johns came in with Fry and said, “Your family time’s up. We’ve got work to do if we’re gonna make it off of this planet alive.”

Mia snorted and said, “You just want to be Mr. In Charge of Everything, Johns. You only care about getting your damn bounty and couldn’t care less about whether the rest of us survive this place or not. But, guess what, Bub. You’re not in charge. Acting Captain Fry is and you have no more say in what happens than the rest of us. You may be a big bad bounty hunter but, you’re not a marshal or any other true form of law enforcement. Back off, Bitch, before I kick you in the nuts and throw you down the deepest, darkest hole I can find.”

Dom snorted and said, “She can do it too, even though she is four hundred years pregnant.”

Mia giggled and said, “That’s right. I have been pregnant for four hundred years. Just think about all the hormones that have built up in my system just waiting to be set loose. Never know just what might set me off.”

Fry had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing at the look on Johns’ face. 

Once she had gained control of herself she said, “She is correct though, Johns. You’re not in charge here. As the acting captain I am in charge and I make the major decisions here. Now, we’re going to need all the help we can get to get off this rock so I want you to release Riddick so he can help us out. We’re gonna need to search the surrounding area to see if we can find any water or …….”

Johns interrupted her saying, “I’m not going to release Riddick, Carolyn. He’s a fucking murderer and I’m not letting him go to kill the rest of us!”

Fry sighed and said, “I’m sure he wants off of this rock as much as we do, Johns. I doubt he’d kill his best chance to get out of here. Not to mention the fact that several of these people are his family and I highly doubt he would willingly destroy the family he just got to know. Release him, Johns. We need him to help us.”

Johns growled and said, “Fine, Fry. But, when he starts picking us off one by one don’t come crying to me.” 

With that he removed the chains from Riddick’s wrists before he stomped out of the ship. Riddick rubbed his wrists as he followed his new family out of the ship to join the rest of the survivors. They decided to explore the near-by desert in hopes of finding some sign of life so they could get off the planet. Riddick stuck close to his family and slowly got to know them better. He automatically took a liking to Mia and even carried her when she got tired of walking. Vince trotted along beside the bigger man and made sure she was comfortable riding on his back and not in too much pain. Brian and Dom walked side-by-side while occasionally letting their hands touch between them.

Leon walked just slightly behind the others and watched how they all interacted. As he watched he could see the strength of his family growing stronger by the minute. Johns walked behind everyone and glowered at the Riddick family’s backs as they moved ahead of him at a steady pace. He was determined that he would be ready for when the Riddicks showed their true faces and turned on the rest of them.


End file.
